Drowning In Your Love
by Finding You
Summary: Vegeta can't escape his feelings for Bulma. From his POV. ONESHOT.


Vegeta's a bit OOC. Lots of cute angsty humor. Vegeta ponders his new feelings for Bulma.

**  
**

**  
**

**Drowning In Your Love**

**  
**

**  
**

The moon was full tonight; its bright rays covered half of the dimly lit room. The emotions I feel are those far different from when I first arrived here. I think back on all the arguments and verbal sparring and then I hear it, her cries rang loudly in my mind and I closed my eyes tightly. I tried desperately to push the memory from my mind. Biting my lip I sat up, it was all I could do from hurling up this evening's meal. I was so confused, but what I did was something I thought would benefit me.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said softly as she knocked on the door.

"What?" It came out harsher then I wanted it to but what did I care? The door opened slightly, she poked her head in and gave me a small smile. She was so innocent, and in a way, I envied that.

"Well? What do you want woman?" My face was devoid of any emotion and my words were as cold as ice. I couldn't tell her yet, just not yet. She shivered as if reading my mind.

"I just came to check up on you. You were awfully quiet tonight at dinner and well-" She looked down at her feet, her nervousness was visible just by the small gesture. "And well, it bothered me."

I could feel my eyebrow rise on its own accord, why would she care about my well being? After what I did to her? "I'm fine. Now get out." She nodded, giving me an apologetic look before closing the door.

Maybe I was a bit cold; after all she has done a lot for me. How I can ever repay her is beyond me. I have nothing, no wealth of any to speak of. I'm forever indebted to her and for some reason, that doesn't bother me. Sitting up, I pulled a black shirt over my head and threw a pair of blue jeans on. I didn't feel like wearing training boots or sneakers for that matter, just simple black sandals would do. I opened the door to my room, and lifted my nose to the air. Her scent was everywhere, she smelled of vanilla and blackberries. The scent drove me mad with passion, and if I weren't careful, I would lose control. That can never happen, _she_ can never happen. _Love_, it was disgusting and yet I had always wondered what I'd be like if I had been surrounded by it when I was a child. Because I was to deep in thought, I didn't notice myself about to run into the blue haired beauty.

I watched in slow motion as she tumbled backwards. Before I had time to think, I pulled her to me with my quick saiyan speed. Her face went from surprise to shock to flustered, all in less than a minute. It was cute. _Cute, looking what these feelings are causing me to say. My fathers probably rolling over in his grave!_ He mentally rolled his eyes. He looked down at the tiny female in his arms, her face was bright red with embarrassment and she looked speechless. I would have laughed if the situation weren't so serious. Gods she was so beautiful. Her and I have had many run-ins like this, only more heated. She had begun to question my motives. At first I blew her off, avoiding her for days or even weeks. Then one night I'd give into my lust and I'd venture to her late in the night. Again she questioned me and it was like an ongoing loop. Until finally, I told her it meant nothing to me. I remember the memory as if it were a recent burn mark on my flesh.

**  
**

**  
**

**FLASHBACK**

**  
**

**  
**

I glanced from my seat at the kitchen table. The digital clock read 6:30 P.M. The woman was due home any second, which meant someone could make me some damn food! As soon as I turned my head, the door opened, revealing a rather agitated blue haired vixen. Smirking, I would enjoy irritating her further.

"Woman! Where the hell have you been? You know I like my meals prepared and ready by six o'clock sharp!" Actually that was a lie, I didn't care really when it was made, just as long as someone was going to make it. She looked like a snake, ready to strike at any moment.

"Oh I'm sorry _master_. Let me make it up to you!" She hissed as she pulled a few things out of the fridge and cabinets. It looked to be raw meat and a box of uncooked rice. She pulled out a plate and slapped the meat so hard on it I thought it would crack in half. Next she quickly ripped the box of rice open, and poured its contents on the plate, not really caring if any fell on the floor. Grabbing a knife and fork she slammed the plate down in front of me, shoving the fork and knife into the meat.

"Enjoy, _asshole_." She scowled, and walked out of the kitchen. Goddamnitt! What the fuck was her problem? Normally she enjoyed verbal sparring with him but tonight she seemed different. Something was wrong. Sighing I shoved the plate away as I stood up. Now I had to deal with her bitchiness. As I walked up the stairs, I could hear her throwing a mild temper tantrum.

"Woman." I opened the door and watched as a vase flew past my head and shattered on the wall. Great, this was going to be fun.

"What the fuck do you want your royal pain in my ass!" She growled throwing a shoe at me.

I swatted it away with ease, growing angry. "What I want is for you to stop making so much noise and make me some dinner. I can hear your temper tantrum all the way down the hall, you crazy bitch!" I was a bit pissed off; I'm not that **BIG** of a pain in the ass.

"Fuck you Vegeta!" Her teeth grinded together, knowing full well she shouldn't have said that because she knew what my next remark would be.

"Already have and may I say, if you're a good little girl, maybe _daddy_ will give you a good banging tonight." He laughed evilly.

Oh here comes the other shoe. This time I disintegrated it, smirking while she looked bewildered.

"VEGETA! That was my favorite pair of shoes you shit head!" Her tiny fists were clenched; no doubt she wanted to punch my lights out, this amused me.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you threw them at me." My smirk grew larger as she looked like she wanted to scream.

"I hate you Vegeta! I hate you so much!" She began to pound her fists on my chest. For some reason, those words stung more so than anything anyone has ever called me, and believe me, I've been called some _nasty_ things.

I grabbed her wrists; her incisive pounding was irritating me. This had to stop; I don't even know why I'm here dealing with this! Her weakling of an ex-boyfriend should be here dealing with this kind of crap, not me. I shoved her back roughly, masking my concern as she hit the bedpost with a thud.

"The feeling is like wise." I sneered. She rubbed her back gingerly but grinned all the while. "Should I wipe the grin off your face for you? Cause I'd be glad to if you asked." I was annoyed with her unusual grin.

"I'm so sure you hate me, if I recall last night, you were singing a different tune 'Bulma! Oh yes, that's it Bulma baby!'" Her hands danced about as she said the words. So? What if I had said that? My cock was in her fucking vagina, what did she want me to say? I have to take a shit? I mean for Kami's sake that wouldn't have turned her on.

"What we do woman, means absolutely _nothing_ to me. Just because I enjoy a good piece of ass doesn't mean anything. I could definitely find better" The lie tasted awful coming out of my mouth, but I can never let anyone know that she is my weakness, its sad that I can't even tell her. I care for her but I can _never_ love her. I watched as her last bit of resolve broke. Her sobs broke my heart. All I wanted to do was hold her.

"You disgust me, you pitiful human." I choke back the real words I want to say. She gives a loud wail as I walk out of the room. I feel horrid, but she'll get over it…she'll get over me and it will make this so much easier.

**  
**

**  
**

**END FLASHBACK**

**  
**

**  
**

At that time I thought I couldn't love her. Kami was I wrong, and after that incident, she wouldn't speak to me, in fact tonight was the first time she had trying talking to me in six months. The time spent without her was hard. Especially since I had traveled into space to train for these past six months, I thought by getting away, that it would help me to forget her. Instead it was her, and the love I felt for her that allowed myself to go super-saiyan.

"Vegeta." Her whisper knocked him from his thoughts. He looked down at her, totally confused and not really understanding love it self. She must have seen it because she softly put her hand on my cheek and I leaned into it. Her scent was its usual vanilla and blackberries, and this time there would be no control. Quicker than the eye, my lips were crushing hers. She didn't hesitate to respond, the passion itself was overwhelming. Her tongue danced with his, fighting one another. He was drowning in her love, and he didn't want to be rescued. They broke for air. Her gaze was questioning and my only response was a soft purring.

"I love you so much Vegeta." Inside I swelled with joy, I knew she loved me, but hearing the words come from her lips made it so much sweeter. I picked her up, bringing my arm under her knee's and the other to rest on her back. Tonight I would show her just how I felt and I would give her a gift that only she deserved, to make up for all that I put her through.

**  
**

**  
**

**9 MONTHS LATER**

**  
**

**  
**

"GODDAMNITT VEGETA YOU'RE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN!! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!" Bulma screamed as she pushed harder, the process of labor wearing down on her.

Vegeta rolled his eyes; Kakarott had warned him of this. Apparently females during pregnancy become rather bitchy. He watched as she gave one last push, thank god! She had the strength of a saiyan female! He looked down at his hand making sure it wasn't broken.

"Oh my! A tail!" Vegeta turned to look at the doctor, who looked blown away at the discovery.

"Uh yeah doc, about that. Don't touch it." Vegeta threatened menacingly. The doc nodded and handed the baby to Vegeta. His eyes were much like Vegeta's in shape, but in color he was more like his mother. Purple hair, he laughed, only could Bulma produce such a color.

"I hate to interrupt, but what will you be calling him?" Vegeta knew exactly what to call him, but before he could get the words out, Bulma cut him off.

"Trunks Briefs Ouji!" Bulma yawned, she needed sleep but resisted when Vegeta placed baby Trunks into her arms.

"Aw, hi little man. Oh god, he looks just like you. Check out that scowl!" Bulma giggled when Vegeta did an uncharacteristic move and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well he needs something that looks like me! The poor boy has purple hair! He's going to be made fun of for the rest of his life." Vegeta chuckled as a bedpan came flying his way.

"Woman! What have I told you about throwing things?"

**  
**

**  
**

**THE END**

**  
**

**  
**

I hate the fact that it was so short, because it wasn't when I wrote, UGH. Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think of it, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, even if you don't want to. I NEED ONE! Lol jk….sorta…….


End file.
